Invisible
by sango-101
Summary: Sango learns a lot when she has a strange occurance Complete
1. Fate

Out of body experiences... not real. Nobody can live outside their body, right? Wrong. I did once. Yes, I, Sango, got separated from my body, and watched everything unfold before my very eyes. No one could hear me, no matter how loud I screamed when I was standing right next to them. I'll start to tell you my story.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The demon came flying out of nowhere, hurling it's self at Inuyasha. I called Kirara, and rode on her back up towards the sky, so I could help to kill the demon. I was just about to throw my giant boomerang, when the demon's tail hit me in the back. Kirara, also being hit, flew out from under me, and I fell.  
  
*Blackout*  
  
"Hello... where is everybody?" I said as I woke. I stood up, my head hurt, but I don't know how, even to this day. "What are you guys doing over there?" I practically whispered, still lightheaded from the impact.  
  
The others, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou, were in a circle, looking at something on the ground. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, and she looked like she was crying.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" I said as I ran over there. As I got closer, I slowed down, still feeling the side effects of blacking out. "You aren't hurt are you? HELLO! Is anyone listening?!"  
  
Miroku was kneeling down beside something, looking very sad and humble. "She's not dead... yet. Just in a very deep a coma."  
  
'What are they talking about?' I thought. I took a few more steps forward, and looked at the thing on the ground.  
  
*Scream*  
  
"This can't be happening. I right here, but also right there. I'm not dead, or at least that is what Miroku says. No one can hear me, but I'm here next to them. Not good, not good at all," I said as I freaked out, pacing back and forth, following everyone as they left for Kaede's hut. Mrioku carried my body in his arms, fighting the urge to cry. Inuyasha, standing tall, but still very sad, held Kagome close to him. She was still crying, but not as bad. Shippou said nothing, and did nothing but walk along side of everyone, his happy mood gone. When they arrived, Kaede came out and saw me, well, my body, and hurried them in so she could treat me.  
  
"She hit her head on a rock after getting hit, and falling off Kirara," said Miroku as he laid my body down on the bed.  
  
"I think she has a concussion, but will be fine after she gets out of a coma," replied Kaede. 


	2. Strange Findings

"I miss her touch, that piercing feel of the slaps. I wish she were here now," said Miroku, as he knelt on the floor by my body.  
  
"But I am here, don't worry, I'll never leave you," I said aloud, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.  
  
*Sob... sniff... whimper*  
  
"Kagome? Wait, Miroku??? Your crying, I didn't know you cared for me that much. I can't believe it."  
  
"Why her, I could have been me or someone else. She was the only one I could go to with my problems," I heard Kagome's voice from the doorway.  
  
"It's okay. We all cared for her in some way. Even I am sad that she like this now, and that's a hard thing to make me do," Inuyasha said. I looked over, and saw Kagome still in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"I'll be fine, won't I? I can't be that badly injured. Yeah, I hit my head on a rock after falling, like, 20 ft, but still not that injured," I said, having doubts about making it back into my body. "There's got to be some reason why this is happening."  
  
I had been having doubts before what everyone thought about me, but I still didn't know. Then I knew that Miroku really did care about me, I was the only person Kagome could come to with her problems, and even Inuyasha liked me as a friend. But sometimes I felt like I was invisible, even before I had that experience. And when I truly was, I decided to use it to my advantage, find out more, until I had to return.  
  
Soon Shippo came in and sat down. His eyes were filled with sadness, and even he looked as if were about to cry. "I want Sango back. She was like a big sister to me, I loved like a sister, too. Inuyasha, do you think she will die?"  
  
"No, she won't. She's strong, she'll pull through this. I know she can," he replied  
  
'Wow, I never knew he thought that. He thinks that I am strong. That could be considered a small miracle. He doesn't think anyone is that strong but him,' I thought.  
  
Morning came, and everybody had tried to rest, but some of their eye's were bagged with lack of sleep. They left for the river and I followed. 'What a day this is going to be,' I thought. We were walking on the road, when a group of ladies passed by. I looked a Miroku to see what he would do. I was very shocked to see he didn't even look up at them, let alone smile or do something perverted. Even Inuyasha noticed, and his mouth opened so wide I could probably shove my fist into it.  
  
"Miroku, are you feeling okay? A group of fine looking ladies just walked by, and you didn't even look up from the ground," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jabbed him in the ribs, mumbling "Don't say anything about ladies."  
  
"That was interesting. I've never seen him do that, and I've never seen Inuyasha comment on that sort of thing, unless he's making fun of him," I said. 


	3. Always

(A/N: Hey, hey. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I don't know how long this chapter will be, but it will be the last. This is the final chapter, then the story ends.)  
  
Later that day, we were all at Kaede's hut. Miroku had finally fallen asleep with extreme tiredness. I stood up, and walked over to where he was lying, and knelt down. I brushed the hair from his eyes. "Miroku, I never thought I would find out what you truly thought. Especially with all the other girls."  
  
Miroku rustled in his sleep. "Sango, I love you, come back. Don't leave me here alone," he murmured.  
  
I stood up, and stepped back in shock. 'Did he hear me?' I thought. Sleep and tiredness finally took over me. I didn't know that a person who wasn't really there could sleep, but I did anyways. Through out the night, I woke up to Miroku mumbling things about me or the way he feels. "He really has feelings for me, doesn't he."  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, I was the first to get up. I didn't pay attention to much around me, or to where I was at the time. I went over and sat by Miroku again. Soon enough, he got up. His eyes slit open, just a little. As soon as he saw above him, which was where I was, his eyes shot open, and he jumped up. "SANGO!!!!!!!! You're awake. Don't you need to rest?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Wait, how can you see me?" I asked  
  
"Because you are awake, and walking around. Why did you ask anyways."  
  
"Never mind about that, but you can see me, right?"  
  
"Yes, in flesh and blood. You are kind of acting strange. I think you are feeling side effects of hitting your head."  
  
"I'm going to go get fruit for breakfast. I'll be back," I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the others when they awaken."  
  
I left for my favorite hill, where I can sit and watch the sun rise above the trees. I wasn't really getting fruit. I arrived in no time, and sat at the top, with Kirara sitting next to me. The sun was rising, and almost fully above the horizon, when Miroku came walking up the hill.  
  
"You mind explaining to me what all that in the hut was about?" he said.  
  
"Sure. When I had fallen off Kirara, I hit my head on a rock, right.?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, I had an out of body experience. No one could hear or see me. Sometimes you could sense me, but you thought nothing of it because my body was always near, and so was my spirit. I heard everything you, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo had said, saw what you all had done."  
  
"So, you know what I really feel?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you say that you missed me. And the time when you were walking to the river, and passes a group of women, and you did nothing. Also, last night. I went to kneel beside you, and you started mumbling. You said that you loved me and didn't want me to leave you."  
  
"So now that you know the truth, there is no reason to deny what I feel. I love you Sango, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, no matter what. I will never betray you, or leave you alone."  
  
"Miroku, I love you too. I never thought I would hear you say that to me. I will always love you, and I promise to never leave you, if you don't leave me."  
  
"Of course. Oh, and, will you bear my children?"  
  
"YES, yes, yes, yes!!!! I will!!!!!!! I've been waiting for you to ask me that forever!!!"  
  
"The only reason why I didn't ask you that, is because you are the one person I truly love, and I didn't know what you thought."  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed my arms, and pulled me into a tight embrace, then his lips lock with mine. I was so stunned, I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. I loved where I was, I loved him. And I always will.  
  
ALWAYS 


End file.
